Ein Jahr später an Silvester
by Dani1990
Summary: Troy und Gabriella waren sich vor genau einem Jahr an Silvester das erste Mal begegnet. Sie dachten, es wäre Zeit dies zu feiern und so organisierten sie eine KaraokeFeier für sich und ihre Freunde, denn schließlich hatten sie sich bei einer solchen kenne


Troy und Gabriella waren sich vor genau einem Jahr an Silvester das erste Mal begegnet. Sie dachten, es wäre Zeit dies zu feiern und so organisierten sie eine Karaoke-Feier für sich und ihre Freunde, denn schließlich hatten sie sich bei einer solchen kennen gelernt.

„Troy, häng du doch bitte die Luftballons hier auf", bat Gabriella ihren Freund. Sie waren mitten in der Dekoration und mussten sich ranhalten, denn in vier Stunden sollte die Party beginnen.

„Mensch Gabi, wir hätten echt früher mit der Deko anfangen sollen – so werden wir doch nie fertig!"

„Ach, meckere mal nicht rum. Du musstest doch unbedingt noch Basketball spielen!"

„Okay, okay, erwischt… Aber dann hol du jetzt schon mal die Getränke."

Die ersten Gäste kamen. Erster im Haus war natürlich Troys bester Freund Chad. Taylor folgte ihm.

„Hey Kumpel, alles klar! Wir haben ein bisschen Feuerwerkszeug mitgebracht. Ihr habt ja schließlich die Party hier organisiert. Und hey Gabi!"

Kurze Zeit später waren auch Zeke, Sharpay und Ryan da und die Party konnte beginnen.

Sie sangen und sangen und sangen. Es machte ihnen echt Spaß, womit Chad und Zeke nicht unbedingt gerechnet hatten, denn sie waren die selbsternannten Meister der Schlecht-Singer. Zwischendurch gab es Cola und andere Getränke. Natürlich auch Essen. Gabriellas Mutter hatte allerhand Fingerfood gemacht, welches mit Genuss verspeist wurde.

„Gabi, du hast echt Glück, so eine Mum zu haben. Das Essen ist wunderbar!", lobte Sharpay. „Oh, ich werde es ihr ausrichten", antwortete Gabriella und musste gleich lachen. „Los, Shar, lass uns auch mal was singen!"

Sie gingen auf die improvisierte Bühne und begannen mit ihrem Duett. Die Jungs machten sich einen Witz daraus, die Mädchen nachzuahmen und schlecht zu tanzen, was alle zum Lachen brachte.

„Lasst uns eine Pause machen, das ganze Lachen strengt mich an!", bemerkte Taylor und legte sich auf den Boden. Die anderen taten es ihr nach, nur Troy nicht. Er holte ein Radio und stellte es an.

„Ihr habt doch wohl nicht vergessen, dass sie beim Radio Silvester Special immer eine Reise verlosen, oder? Okay, ihr habt es wohl doch vergessen…"

„Heute geht es für unsere glücklichen Gewinner für eine Woche nach Sydney, Australien! Also, nicht vergessen, es lohnt sich – ruft an!", hörten sie aus dem Radio.

„Mensch, das wär' doch mal was! Eine Woche Australien!", fing Troy an. „Wer hat Lust mitzumachen?"

„Beeilt euch, nur noch eine Viertelstunde zum Teilnehmen…", sprach der Radiomoderator weiter.

Troy kramte nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer. „Hey, ich bin durchgekommen! Das glaub ich ja nicht!" Er hinterließ seinen Namen und legte auf. „Hoffentlich rufen sie mich zurück!"

Ca. eine Viertelstunde später hörte man einen Basketballschlachtruf. „Was ist das denn?", fragte Taylor.

„Hey, das ist mein Handy! Vielleicht habe ich gewonnen!", schrie Troy.

„Sag nicht, du hast sogar einen Basketball-Klingelton! Typisch Basketball Kapitän…", fügte Ryan hinzu.

„Seid still! Ich geh jetzt ran! Hallo?" die Freunde hörten Troys Stimme im Radio.

„Oh mein Gott, du hast echt gewonnen!" Die Freunde freuten sich und Troy war fast sogar sprachlos. Ausgerechnet er…

„Troy, bist du noch dran? So heißt du doch, oder?", vergewisserte sich der Radiomoderator.

„Eh… Ja sicher!"

„Hey, freu dich doch etwas mehr! Du hast die Reise nach Sydney gewonnen! Allerdings bis jetzt nur für eine Person. Das Einzige, was du noch machen müsstest, um deine Freunde mitzunehmen, wäre etwas für unsere Hörer zu singen! Vielleicht ein schönes Lied zu Silvester…"

„Oh, Mensch… Dürfen meine Freunde mitmachen?"

„Gerne. Ein bisschen Einsatz für eine Reise dürfte auch nicht schaden, stimmt's? dann fangt mal an!"

„Ok, wir singen ‚Happy New Year' von ABBA – los geht's!

Happy new year

Happy new year

May we all have a vision now and then

Of a world where every neighbour is a friend

Happy new year

Happy new year

May we all have our hopes, our will to try

If we don't we might as well lay down and die

You and I

…"

„Hey, bravo! Das verdient aber einen Applaus! Ihr seid nun offizielle Gewinner einer Australien-Reise! Glückwunsch! Bitte bleib noch am Apparat, wir brauchen noch deine Daten, damit du die Tickets auch bekommst… Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Silvesterabend und viel Spaß in Australien!"

„Vielen Dank!"

Das Gespräch war zu Ende, Troy gab noch seine Daten an und legte schließlich auch auf.

„Oh mein Gott! Wir haben wirklich gewonnen! Ich glaub es nicht!" Alle fielen sich gegenseitig vor Freude in die Arme.

„Hey, wir sollten mal nach draußen gehen, es gibt in einigen Sekunden Feuerwerk!", bemerkte Chad.

Die Freunde begannen rückwärts zu zählen. „10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Frohes neues Jahr!"

Sie rannten raus, um die Feuerwerke zu betrachten.

„Ein schöneres Jahresende hätte es nicht geben können…", sagte Gabriella zu Troy und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Da hast du Recht, Gabi, mein Schatz." Dann küsste er sie zärtlich auf den Mund und der ganze Himmel erstrahlte dank eines Feuerwerkes in rot – der Farbe der Liebe…

The End


End file.
